Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 17: You are beautiful, Ferbnessa
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 17: You are beautiful, Ferbnessa


\- Don't worry, Ferb, you just sit here and enjoy...

Vanessa exchanged one last kiss with her boyfriend, before starting the lewd show she prepared. She took the remote and pressed the button, filling her spacious, dimly lit room with slow, soothing music. A moment ago she gave him the first taste of what she had on her mind, when she let her nightgown slip to the ground as he walked in, revealing a set of leathery lingerie covering her body.

Their lips met at once, and the couple travelled the whole distance from the door of her apartment to her bed joined like that. When the twoparted, and Ferb was pushed to the bed, he only had his shirt on, even though Vanessa was sure this was the first thing she begun undoing, as soon as she got her hands on him.

But then again, she was going to have sex with Ferb Flynn, so that wasn't the strangest part of that night.

She hopped onto the bed and cat-walked to her boyfriend, trying not pay attention to his throbbing erection inches from her body, as she leaned onto him. With another kiss on his jawline, she started unbuttoning the only element of his attire left, whispering honeyed words as she went along.

\- Mhm, I just love you muscular, hunky body... - she moaned, peppering his chest with a series of kisses.

This was a bit of a stretch; while Ferb certainly wasn't out of shape, one adjective that could accurately describe him was "vertical", with only the faintest traces of muscles on his chest. However, the boy genius did not rush to correct her, inviting her to continue her praises, as she continued her job.

Deliberately, she left marks of her lipstick in a wavy line, hoping to stimulate the most of his body, taking her sweet time to reach his crotch, once all of the buttons were gone.

\- You like that, don't you? - she taunted him, "accidentally" brushing the tip of his cock with her wrist - You do want me to worship your body, naughty boy...

Ferb nodded, responding to his latex-clad girlfriend. She smiled, noticing the gleam in his eyes, and continued her journey through her lover's body. Vanessa thought she would be able to feel his muscles twitch in an anticipation of far, far greater pleasure she was going to gift him, but her boyfriend remained calm and stoic, his slightly hastened breath being the only audible indicator she was doing her job right.

The other, of course, was his cock, waiting patiently for its turn to be caressed by Vanessa. As she went further and further down, the tip of his erect length left a wet trace on the clothes she wore over her chest, and Vanessa purposely steered it to travel between her breasts.

Finally, it sprung to life in front of her face, and Vanessa engulfed it at once with her hands. Never taking her eyes from her boyfriend, she continued her trail of kisses up and down his shaft, once again, consciously leaving its tip alone. She knew that once she would closed her lips around the tip of his cock, glistening with pre-cum, she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from giving him a full-on blowjob, and as enticing as the premise of finishing him that way was, Vanessa had different plans for him.

\- Look how hard you are, Ferb. - she paused her kisses for just a second - So much stuff is going on here...

She redirected her attention to his balls, hidden between few strands of green hair, and left her red mark on them as well, closing her lips gently around each testicle.

\- So full... So hard... - she moaned, as she continued pumping her boyfriend.

For a second, she thought she felt his leg jitter, and lifted her head up, perhaps just to prevent his orgasm from coating her hair, but one look at Ferb's cool demeanour told her he was still miles ahead from his release, despite her best efforts at bringing him towards his climax during their edge-play.

\- Hmmm... - I think it's time to make things a bit more equal... - she spoke, rising to her knees - After all, you're the only one naked.

Swaying her hips to the slow rhythm of the music, Vanessa begun unzipping her corset, covered with faint trace of his fluids, watching as Ferb's pupils followed the zip, slowly revealing more of her body. Before she reached its end, she paused and gently spread the wings of her corset apart, showing him just glimpses of her ample breasts.

\- Like what you see, Ferb? - she taunted him again. - I bet you do... You want to bury your nose between them, don't you? Or better, your cock...

She squeezed them, letting her nipples show themselves from under the fabric, which, under her moves finally came apart, fully exposing her flat, enticing belly to him.

\- And what about these? - she pointed to her panties - That's where you want to be as well...

She hopped onto her back, lifted her ass up, and watched Ferb's face from between her legs, as she slowly rolled her panties up, revealing her cleanly shaved folds.

\- That's it, boy... That's what you want, don't you? - she asked Ferb, who once again, only nodded nonchalantly.

That was the last straw. She tossed the panties aside, got back on her knees in one swift move, waddled to her boyfriend, and furiously grabbed him by shoulders, bringing him face-to-face with hers.

\- Okay, Ferb, what is going on? I bought new clothes, I did all the sexy moves, I sucked your cock, I asked you a hundred times if you want me, and... and... What do you have to say for that? - she roared.

Without breaking contact with her dark blue eyes, he put on his hands on her waist, moved his face even closer to hers, and spoke.

\- You are beautiful.

Vanessa blinked, trying to process Ferb's words, leaving her mouth agape for embarrassed long time, until he gently pushed it up with his finger, bringing her back to her senses.

\- Oh, god, Ferb, you know how to make a woman wet...

And with that, she pushed him to the bed, and impaled herself on his cock, engulfing him with her soaking folds in one go.


End file.
